What the
by dencour
Summary: You look like her.. You act like her.. you even sound like her.. But those eyes.. What the!


"_It sure is cold today" a_ raven haired girl briskly walks at the side of the road, while stuffing both of her hands in her coat pockets to make herself warmer.

"_I really shouldn't be out, mama will go mental if she finds out I'm out this late! But seriously who can handle all the bickering for 5 hours straight! Can't they just get along for 5 minutes!" _wondered the raven hair beauty.

"Hey watch out!"a scream is directed to her and suddenly pain surge throughout her body when it is impacted with the ground with a forceful manner.

"Are you okay? I'm so so sorry.. my bike went berserk on me.. stupid bike! Miss-" the words were cut off when as my vision was totally obstructed by darkness.

"_I really shouldn't be out this late at night..." _that was the last thought of one Akiyama Mio.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hehehe... mio-chan please~~~ I promise I won't laugh" a short girl with shoulder length brunette hair pleaded with all her might.<em>

"_But ricchan it's really embarrassing.. I don't want to do it.. I don't want people to look at me while I'm wearing 'that'!" the 10 year old Akiyama Mio seeking sympathy from her so call best friend Tainaka Ritsu._

"_Awwww... but you look so cute wearing 'that' mio-chuan.. I'm sure the crowd will marvel all the moe-ness you bring.. heee.. we really need this mio.. Please oh please almighty Akiyama-san.. help this useless peasant in need.." Mio can see the smirk hiding behind the innocent face that is shown in front of her. Oh how I hate how Ricchan affect me so much. "Ricchan.. No means no! I don't want to embarrass myself..Maybe we can find other alternatives." I pleaded._

_Oh how I wish I can take all that back, why can't I just agree with Ricchan. If I were to accept that offer maybe things will turn out differently._

* * *

><p>Of all the memory I can conjure up, why this memory?<p>

Opening my eyes and moving my body was taking all the energy I got. I can feel soft,warm sheets going against my skin. Wait! Does that mean- Quickly I peek under the cover and regrettably discover that all I'm wearing is my undergarments. Shit! Mio calm down.. try to remember what happen.

_Mama and papa bickering._

_Get out from the house._

Then. Then what happen. Argghh! Ah.

_Cold. Walking outside. Then, guy. Bike. Sorry. Ground. Blank... _

"Oh my god! Was I raped!" Mio. Breathe in. Breathe. There must be an explanation. But first I need to find my clothes. I wrap my body with the soft and warm sheets and just then I realize that the room I was in is oddly familiar to me. The white and blue coloured wall, the bed and also the scent of the room. "Have I been here before?" I wonder while exploring more of the room that felt really familiar to me.

"Ah. Good morning. Did you sleep well? I hope that my bed is comfortable for you. You gave me quite a scare there when you fainted. Thank god that the Doc said you only have a mild concussion and all you need is a rest. I would be dead if something bad happen to you-" I put a hand on his mouth to stop him from blabbering.

"Stop! First of all who are you? Where am I? What happen? After answering, please give me something to wear." I give the stranger in front of me a serious look that I can muster up so that he feels more intimidated. But my plan was backfired when his face turn from shock to an amused smirk after hearing what I say.

He then go straight to his drawer and pulls an overly large white t-shirt and ushered it to me. "Here wear this first, your clothes is in the wash. I'm really sorry for stripping you. But you got mud all over your clothes last night" he give me a cheeky grin while scratching the back of his head to show his sincerity. The action seems so familiar.

"Ah. And for your question, my name is-" RIINGG...RINNGG.. indicating that there's somebody on the phone. "Sorry, I need to take that" with that, for the first time I got the chance to properly analyse the guy that may or may not be my saviour.

From the looks of it, it seems that this guy may be an inch taller than me, quiet skinny for a guy but I can't really tell by the large sweater his wearing. His hair is all wild and the hair colour is so much similar to 'her'. In a way he have almost 80% similarity as 'her' but his eye colour is purple while 'her's' is amber. Am I missing her that much that I'm hallucinating like this? Aaarggh!

"Oy are you alright? You look frustrated?" I snap from my thoughts when I see concern eyes directed towards me.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." I answer with a straight face. If a headband was put he really does look like 'her'.

"Ah. Anyway sorry for the interruption. Where was I? Oh yea. My name is Takashi Rei, nice to meet you miss?" for a brief moment I thought, even the initials are similar. This can't just be a coincidence right? I must ask him.

"Erm.. I'm Akiyama Mio. Ano.. If you don't mind me asking, are you in anyway related to Tainaka Ritsu or even one of the Tainaka Family?" hope is evidently reflecting in my eyes, I can feel it. But in a mere second it crumbles again as Takashi-san shook his head and said "I'm sorry I'm an orphan. I never got the chance to meet my parents or even know any of my relatives. Sorry for disappointing you." By the tone of Takashi-san voice I'm sure that he meant well. Then a sudden realization hit me. "Oh my god. I'm sorry for being so insensitive. Here, you save me, a mere stranger and how do I thank you? By rudely prying your personal life and asking whatnot! Sorry for my misbehaviour." I bow in shame seeking forgiveness to my rude behaviour.

"Ahaha. Never mind mi- Akiyama-san, you must have a reason for asking those question. Anyway I really don't mind. heee.." Again the same cheeky grin and scratching the head thingy. I'm starting to become agitated by this.

"You really look like my friend Takashi-san. The only difference is that she has honey-coloured eyes and anyway how can you be the same person, you're a guy while my friend is a girl. Haha.. sorry. But that's why I thought you may be related to her. But I guess you guys just really look alike." Disappointment can be shown clearly from my face. I really try not to be so obvious for Takashi-san sake.

"Ouch. You hurt me Akiyama-san." Confusion start to crept on my face and I guess Takashi-san realize that when I heard a chuckle coming from him.

"Actually I'm a girl too." Wait! What? That can't be true. Is he really a girl? "But I can sort of understand about the mix up. I do tend to look like a guy though. There's a time where some random girl will confess to me, it's a bit funny really if you think about it. Haha.." A Cheshire grin starts forming on her features. "I do look ruggedly handsome huh Akiyama-san? Did you fell for me?" Takashi-san stated boastfully.

THUMP

I can see a large bump on her head mounting its way up. HAHA. Serves her right to make fun of me like that. I can feel my face getting warmer as a familiar feeling started to resurface inside of me. I really miss this.

"Ow! That hurts Akiyama-san. What was that for?" Rei pouted.

"That's for being an idiot! Also I'm relief to know that there's a 0% chance that I may have been rape." Shock was evident on Rei's face.

"Hahahaha. That was what you were thinking Akiyama-san? I've got to praise you for your highly unusual imagination though. I guess a beautiful girl like you must be scared of something like that." Was that a hint of sarcasm I detect?

"What are you trying to imply here Takashi-san?" sending death glare towards the rambunctious girl.

"Hehe. Nothing Akiyama-san. Anyway, I've prepared breakfast for you and after you eat I can send you home. I'm sure your parents are worried sick. I try to contact them last night. But I can't find your phone anywhere." Rei explain to me.

"My parents! I didn't even tell them I was going out. I must have left my phone in my room. How stupid of me. Argh!" I felt so frustrated with myself. How can I be this irresponsible! My parents would kill me. What can I do?

"Hey? Hey?" I felt Rei's hand gripping my shoulder; it gives me the chills when I look directly into her deep purple eyes. "Don't blame yourself Akiyama-san. Everybody makes mistakes. So try to relax k?" Rei's voice is very soothing, I felt myself relax by her words. Why does this stranger affect me so much?


End file.
